He is the Edward to my Bella
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Can the Animal tame this girls Twilight obsession with some love


Kellan Orton come on we have a six man tag and your slow ass is taking forever! My ever so kind brother Randy Orton yells at me. Oh shut up Randy! Cody and Ted laugh knowing this is a nightly routine for us. I'm the one taking forever rocking out to Avenged Sevenfold and Randy is rushing me because he thinks we will be late. So I walk out and wearing a tight legacy baby doll tell with some tight jeans and heels, because well frankly I'm not supposed to wrestle so I walk out and Randy says finally. I say oh shut up Randy Cody says is that all you know how to say I look at him and said no I also know how to rock out to Avenged Sevenfold but dumbass blocks it half the time.  
Randy groaned and said come on I said wait who am I linking arms with tonight and I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around and it's Ted I said alright Teddy Bear let's roll he laughed and we linked arms and we were walking to curtain when I said you know Randy you never told me who you guys were facing he said surprise I said for who you or me he said we know of course it's for you it's the surprise I just looked at him weird then I smirked and looked at Ted and said oh Teddy Bear he said no Kel I said what Teddy he said I'm not telling you do you have any idea how bad your brother would kick my ass I said I will protect you please he said no I pouted and said Codykins he said no Kellykins I laughed because this is so me and Cody always doing and saying stupid stuff  
so we got to curtain and I saw Shane and Triple H but who was their other partner I said hey Shane Paul they both looked at me and smirked I said what Paul said has your brother told you who our partner is I said no and he purposely made me come late tonight wait Randy is this mysterious partner why you made me come late he sarcastically said no Kel not at all I said Shut up Randy he said you asked I said just shut up Paul laughed and said you guys go out first and then our music started and I immediately fell into character second in command of Legacy only the next best stable in the WWE (aside from Evolution but shush! Randy is supposed to never know I think that) so we all walk to the ring and we do our normal entrance and we are all standing there in a line when we hear Shane's music so he waits at the stage the Paul's music and I'm noticing they leave room for somebody in the middle so I grab Ted's hand cause I'm a little nervous and my mind is rushing with thoughts of who could it be Vince? No they already took care of him definitely not Stephanie or I would be wrestling AH WHO COULD IT BE?  
Then I hear the guitars and the crowd goes crazy and I feel my mouth drop open then Ted leans over and closes it and says let go of my hand Kel I have to use it. None other than the man who basically everybody know I loves except him walks out I walk over to Randy and said I don't know if I can stay out here he said please Kel we need you I said Randy I can't do this ok my heart can't handle it please and I felt the tears threaten to pour over and he noticed he nodded and said go so I turn around and see they are getting in the ring so I get out and I walk out back to the safety of our locker room and I just sit down and watch the match and of course they were kicking each other's asses but in the end Randy and Legacy won (thank God)  
so they all came to the back and Randy said get ready I said for he said we are going out I said who is we he said well us duh and a few others I said who damn it he said chill girl just a few guys that's all I sighed and said whatever so I went to my bag and picked up my pink corset and my tight jeans and pink heels and I went and changed and I straightened my hair and did my hair natural and I walked out and Cody said absolutely perfect I smiled and Ted said turn Randy said think about it and your dead Ted I smirked and did a slow turn for them and I heard a sharp intake of breath then thud then Ow I laughed and said Randy stop beating up your partners he said now let's roll

The Club

We were having a good time just the four of us in the upstairs VIP when I see Shane, Paul, and the mystery partner Dave Batista come over and sit down I look at Randy and said now he laughed and we stood up and walked off to where they couldn't see us and I slapped the shit out of his arm he said hello don't beat up the champion I said you deserve every bit of ass kicking your about to get from me why in the hell would you invite Dave you know how I am about him he said oh shut up Kel go dance with him and love it and get your man I'm sick of you moping around because you see him with other girls so go get him damn it I sighed and said shut up Randy he said have you ever noticed that you only say that when I'm right I said shut up and I walked back to the table and got two shots of tequila and took them amazingly and Shane said plan on getting drunk I said oh I have a feeling it's going to be a long night he laughed and said you sure I nodded and Randy gave me that look of talk to him damn it I just glared back and Paul said is everything ok between you and Randy I said just sibling conversation that's all Dave laughed and said you two kill me with that I said yeah and then I heard Porno Star by Buckcherry start  
I smiled and said oh my god Cody Runnels lets go right now he smiled and took my hand and we ran down to the dance floor and we were grinding to the song and I looked up and see Dave watching no wait staring wait that's not it OH MY GOD DAVE BATISTA IS ACTUALLY GLARING AT CODY BECAUSE HE'S JEALOUS I smiled and said Cody your making the animal jealous he said that's the plan isn't it I smirked and said you know me to well so we danced and then Halo by Beyonce started so me and Cody were going to dance when Dave showed up and said may I cut in Cody said sure so he backed away and Dave took Cody's spot and put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his chest and we started swaying to the beat he said hey Kel I said hey Dave he said how have you been I said you know how it goes the nicer Orton the second in command had to watch my brother basically kick all of his allies in the head pretty good he laughed and said such a smart ass I said well somebody has to do it he said you want to go for a walk out to the balcony I said sure  
so he grabbed my hand and led us out to the balcony and we leaned against the rail and Dave said Kel I have to talk to you I looked at him and said I'm listening he said have you ever met somebody where you just knew that they were the person that you were supposed to be with but you were scared to tell them because you didn't know how they felt I gave a small smile and said better thank you think and I thought because I am in love with you damn it I always have been since the evolution days (I know long time but can you blame me I mean really) he said really I nodded he said well how would you like your guy to tell you I said buy me a dozen of my favorite flowers and just tell me he said ok then I felt every bit of hurt fall on me he basically asked me how to ask out some other girl GOD WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A DAMN IDIOT I sighed and said I'm going to go find Randy I will see you later he smiled and said I have been out for eight months and your ditching me for you brother I smiled and said I'm tired I need to go get some sleep and seeing how he's my ride he smiled and said ok but I see you later I said sure thing Dave

The Hotel Room

I have been laying here in bed trying to get some sleep but I have two reasons that I can't one thinking about Dave and two Randy, Cody, and Ted are snoring their damn heads off stupid bastards ha anyways back to thinking about Dave ha it's so much better but it's been weird I just don't know what to do I mean I met him back when Randy was in evolution and we became really good friends I mean whenever Randy would piss me off I would barge into Dave's room and start ranting and he would listen without interruptions and then hug me and tell me everything is going to be alright and that work is crazy for them right now or how about when evolution dumped him god I didn't know it was coming so when I saw that as soon as they were backstage I dragged Dave off and made him explain that shit to me and he did and he also saw how upset it made me I mean Randy may be an ass sometimes but he's still my brother and we still have each other's back or how about when I just needed a guy to talk to no matter what time it was he would sit with me and listen to whatever was bugging me then he went to Smackdown and boy did he change he came into his own and got a hold of his character better and we just slowly started drifting apart and it killed me because over those god knows how many years of him being with me and Randy I fell in love with him and now that he's back and they are in storyline for a while I just need to either tell him how I feel or let go I sigh and then I hear Ted say are you ever going to go to sleep I look at him and said I can't teddy bear he laughed and pulled me into him because he was the one sharing the bed with me tonight and I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped me in his arms and said Kel you are completely blind I bit his chest he said Ow and you are because he is crazy in love with you and you can't see it I sighed and said Ted he asked me how to ask a girl out he said stupid that's for you I looked at him and said don't lie to me Ted my heart can't take it he said I'm not Kel come on when would I ever lie to you I sighed and said your right he said now relax and go to sleep

The Next Morning

We are all in the gym training for tonight and Randy is busting Ted and Cody's ass on sit ups and I'm on the treadmill listening to Avenged Sevenfold laughing every now and then at them and then I see a hand stop my treadmill so I stop and I take my ear buds out and turn around and I see it's Randy I said I was just watching you bust Ted and Cody's ass how did you get over here so fast he said ref for us please I said sure thing so I walked over and it was priceless versus Paul and Dave I glared at Randy and said you could have refereed you ass Paul said I wanted you to I sighed and said fine so I got in and noticed Dave was staring at me while I was so I smirked and started the match and they went at it and of course priceless won with a few turning of my backs and assisting from Randy but they were goofing off more than anything and they were making plans for lunch Randy said hey sis you want to go I said no I need a shower and I am going to order room service and watch a movie he said you sure I looked at him like keep asking he said alright see you later

Two hours later

Well I'm out of the shower and now I'm on the couch watching twilight when I hear a knock at the door so I go open it and there stands Dave holding two dozen of my favorite flowers Japanese Cherry Blossoms I said hey Dave he said for you I smiled and said my favorite he smiled and said I know so I took them and he said may I come in I said sure and no offense glad to see you but where are the guys he said still out I said figures he smiled so he walked in and I closed the door and he said so what movie are you watching I said twilight he said is it good I said very romantic definitely a chick flick he said like some company while watching it I said you up for it he smiled and said yeah I said ok so I put the flowers in a vase and I went into the living room and saw he was sitting on the couch so I sat beside him he laughed and said no you don't and pulled me in his lap I said forward much animal he said oh you like it shut up I smirked and went back to watching the movie and of course it showed Bella and Edward getting together and when the movie went off I sighed Dave said what I said I want that he said want what I said what Bella and Edward have he said you want a vampire to be tempted by your blood I laughed and said no I want that kind of love the love where each other comes first and they would rather hurt themselves then put the other one in danger and just the love where they can just lay in the grass and be comfortable not talking he said really I nodded he fixed me to where I was straddling his waist and said kel I got to tell you something I said I'm listening he said I love you I smiled and said really he nodded I smiled and said really he laughed and said yes kell I always have ever since the evolution days I knew you were the girl I was supposed to be with I said I love you to dave and he kissed me and god was it good and then we heard clapping so we pulled away and looked and sure enough there was legacy shane and paul we laughed and dave said now we can have the twilight love I said I can be the bella to your edward


End file.
